


tell me

by inspire_bts



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspire_bts/pseuds/inspire_bts
Summary: hoya gets injured, but he refuses to tell anyone.





	tell me

**Author's Note:**

> i love hoya and he’s an amazing dancer. 
> 
> watch him on dancing high, his team’s great, except it’s kinda sad that the show ended.
> 
> this is my first work and i’m not really an inspirit, but i still support them and hoya.

practice was going completely fine for the most part — no one was making too many mistakes and all the mistakes seemed to correct themselves the more times they practiced. throughout the dance practice, all the member’s spirits seemed to be lifted despite the stress of their upcoming comeback, most likely because everyone was doing pretty well learning and practicing the choreography.

 

he shouldn’t have raised his expectations. he shouldn’t have thought that everything was gonna go amazingly because that simply wasn’t the way the world worked. 

 

he fell and the first time he noted was it fucking hurt.

 

_ oh god, did he get injured again? _

 

_ no, no, no, this can’t be happening again. i literally promised inspirits that i was gonna stay healthy and i wasn’t gonna injure myself again.  _

 

_ why am i like this?  _

 

_ why am i so clumsy? _

 

_ i’m just ruining it for everyone else. _

 

_ no, no, no, i can’t have them go through that again. i literally promised sunggyu-hyung that i would take care of myself better. _

 

_ i can't tell them. i’m not forcing sunggyu-hyung to deal with me for another few weeks. i’m not going to force manager-hyung to release a statement to say that i’m injured again. i’m not disappointing the fans anymore than i already have. _

 

_ i can’t. _

 

_ i won’t. _

 

_ but how? _

 

_ i need to somehow hide my injured ankle, but it hurts and i really don’t think i can dance on it more.  _

 

_ why did i have to be so stupid, so clumsy? if i hadn’t been so stupid or clumsy, then this wouldn’t have happened. _

  
  
  


“hey, are you alright?” sunggyu asked, breaking him away from his thoughts. 

 

“yeah, i’m fine” hoya lied.

 

“are you sure? that fall looked like it hurt.” dongwoo commented, concerned for the younger dancer.

 

“i’m fine” hoya repeated. “it didn’t hurt, just scared me a little.”

 

“well then, let’s run through the dance a couple more times and then, we can leave. i’m sure we’re all tired, but let’s work hard for the last few run throughs” sunggyu instructed cheerfully, despite the lack of excitement he saw on everyone else’s faces.

 

similarly to practically everyone else, except for sunggyu who apparently was excited for running through the dance a couple more times, hoya was not looking forward to it. he was tired, but that was the probably the least of his worries. the main problem was that he had injured himself just a couple minutes before and he was not sure how much weight his ankle would be able to handle. he wasn’t even sure how mild a sprain he was dealing with, but he was forcing himself to ignore the injury, so he really couldn’t tell anyone about it, nor would he ever allow himself to get it checked out at the doctor’s office. he had been to the hospital and the doctor too many times before and he was not gonna deal with having to go again, so the most reasonable solution that he found was to lie about the injury, which logically might not have made any sense to anyone else, but he really didn’t want to tell anyone. 

 

“hoya, are you even paying attention to us?” woohyun asked, breaking hoya away from his thoughts.

 

“oh, uh sorry, i wasn’t listening” he said.

 

“that’s fine, don’t worry about it. just next time pay attention when we’re talking to you. we just decided that we were going to go over the choreography for the title track twice and then we will call practice over, since i’m sure we’re all tired” sunggyu informed.

the first time was okay, although his ankle started really hurting during the dance break and he was almost tempted to stop dancing midway through, but he didn’t.

 

the second time - and thankfully, the last - was worse. he was hoping that his body would somehow get used to the pain and his ankle would somehow learn to tolerate the weight that he placed on it, but of course, that didn’t happen. his ankle instead continued to send sparks of pain up his body throughout the entirety of the song, and he found himself struggling to move quickly enough during the formation changes.

 

// 

 

the next day, they had a performance. as always, regardless of his prayers and hopes and wishes that the performance would go well and his ankle wouldn’t hurt too badly, it went pretty awful. and yeah that was an oxymoron, but in truth, he had wanted to burst into tears by the time the dance break came. 

 

he was so, so,  _ so _ frustrated in himself. he had messed up multiple times although he wasn’t sure how noticeable the mistakes were to the fans or his members, but in his opinion, they had been obvious. 

 

the only thing pulling him forward off the stage - instead of falling down in pain  _ on _ stage - was the fact that he did not want to worry the others.

 

however, he did anyway because right after he got off stage, he started to burst out into frustrated, angry tears for the way he had messed up, the fact that he had to have gotten injured at the worse time, and most of all, the frustration that he was worrying his members and the fans.

 

_ maybe he should have told them in the first place. maybe then he wouldn’t have to deal with this. _

 

“hoya-hyung, what’s wrong?” myungsoo asked, followed by a series of “are you okay? what happened?”’s from the other members.

 

“yeah, yeah, i’m fine” he claimed, despite knowing that the others would never believe that.

 

“hoya, really, what’s wrong? why are you crying?” sunggyu questioned.

 

_ why did sunggyu-hyung have to ask _ , he thought because somehow since sunggyu was the leader, he felt a sense of obligation and urge to tell the truth. “i’m s-sorry, i’m sorry, i r-ruined everything a-again.”

 

“howonie-baby, why are you sorry?” sunggyu asked again, knowing that the younger appreciated the pet names even if he always claimed that he didn’t.

 

“i’m so so sorry. i-i got i-injured yesterday and i lied to you guys about it, and n-now, i ruined the performance and you’re probably all so disappointed in me” he continued to cry.

 

“why didn’t you tell us before?” dongwoo interrupted, sounding a little too angry than he really meant to.

 

“i’m s-sorry!” the younger sobbed, crying into his own arms and refusing to look up at the other members.

 

“oh shit, i’m sorry, i never meant it like that. i’m not mad at you, baby” dongwoo apologized upon realizing how hurt the younger was by his question.

 

hoya still refused to look up at them.

 

“baby, can you look up to hyung for a second” dongwoo said again, “i’m sorry. i swear that i didn’t mean it and i’m sorry that my tone of voice scared you.”

 

“it’s okay, hyung. i’m stupid for thinking you were mad at me” hoya replied, quietly, tears still present on his face.

 

“baby, you’re not stupid. you’re just going through a hard time right now and i’m sorry for not noticing that you were hurt” sunggyu said.

 

“but, it’s my fault. i was the one who lied about it just because i didn’t want to disappoint you guys or the fans, but i did!” hoya began to cry harder, causing sunggyu to walk over to the younger and wrap him in a warm hug.

 

“it’s not your fault, hoya-hyung!” sungyeol chimed in.

 

“yeah, it’s okay, hyungie. you didn’t disappoint any of us.” sungjong added on.

 

a group hug descended because all of them wanted -  _ needed _ \- to let their main dancer know that it was okay to cry and admit his problems because they were always gonna be there to help him and support him. they didn’t address his sprained ankle or the fact that he had lied about it, knowing that he would cry even more and feel even worse about it all; they decided to save the conversation for another time because even though it was a conversation none of them wanted to have, it was something that needed to be done. but now was not the time — now was the time to comfort hoya and surround him in hugs.

 

//

 

the next day, after they all fell asleep cuddling together in the living room — they knew that they would all wake up sore and tired, but they were willing to risk that if it went their main dancer would be happy — sunggyu took hoya to the doctor because despite the younger’s refusal, he needed to know how bad the injury was.

 

it turned out to be a bad sprain, most likely having gotten worse by hoya practicing and performing on it.

 

“you know we’re gonna have to talk about it when we get home” sunggyu said, when they were in the car after the appointment.

 

the younger sighed, “yeah i know.”

 

the rest of the car ride remained silent, but all too soon, they reached the dorm.

 

after finally assembling the seven members, sunggyu started the meeting, “i know you don’t want to talk about it, but we have to. it’s not good to lie, especially if you’re lying about your health. you could have gotten injured worse than you already did, and you would not have been able to dance for months.”

 

“i’m sorry, hyung, i won’t do it again” hoya responded, hesitantly.

 

“baby, i know you won’t, but this is non-negotiable” sunggyu said.

 

“you need to take care of yourself better, we can’t continue releasing statements saying that you’re injured. the fans are gonna get worried.” dongwoo carried on.

 

“i know, hyung, i don’t choose to get hurt. i hate not dancing” hoya answered defensively.

 

“i didn’t mean that, baby, i’m just worried about you” dongwoo responded.

 

“sorry for getting defensive, hyung. and i’m not a baby; sungjongie’s the baby” the dancer argued, slightly pouting.

 

“aww, hyungie, it’s okay. we all know you love the nickname ‘baby’ anyway” the maknae replied, to which hoya pouted as a show of acknowledgement.

 

“anyway,” sunggyu changed the subject, “as the leader, i don’t think you should practice much while you’re injured, and i’m not allowing you to dance until the doctor confirms that you can.”

 

“what?! but, hyung” he whined.

 

“wonnie, from similar personal experience, i would listen to sunggyu-hyung. i know you love to dance, but if you dance on your ankle before it’s healed, you’re gonna further injure it, and i don’t want to scare you, but it could become a long term problem” woohyun advised, having experienced his own problems with his shoulder.

 

“i’m just looking out for you, baby” sunggyu added.

 

“fine, hyung” hoya reluctantly agreed, despite his whines of protest.

 

“it’s gonna be fine, hyung” sungyeol said.

 

regardless of the younger’s statement to try to comfort him, hoya ended up crying anyway. 

 

he was scared and he didn’t want to let down inspirits once again, and though they had assured him numerous times that he wasn’t being a burden to them, he still didn’t believe it.

 

“baby, don’t cry. you’re not being a burden to anyone, and you never will be” sunggyu comforted, almost as if he could read the younger’s mind and knew exactly what was troubling him.

 

sunggyu embraced hoya in a hug, which seemed very much needed considering the amount of times the younger had cried in the past forty eight hours.

 

the talk finally ended with lots of hugs and cuddles and more crying from the main dancer, but everything was gonna be alright - not immediately and not perfectly, but it was all going to be okay with time.


End file.
